Collagen is a fibrous protein, which can be found in cartilage, tendon, dermis, and other connective tissues. It has been widely used in both industry and medicine.
Typically, collagen is isolated from connective tissues by acidic or enzymatic treatment that removes non-collagenous material. To improve collagen purity, this treatment must be repeated several times. The repetitive treatment not only prolongs the isolation process but also results in low collagen yields.
There is a need for a new method of preparing high purity collagen.